Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of audiovisual entertainment viewing and, in particular, to configuring a remote control that controls multiple components of an audiovisual entertainment system.
Description of the Related Art
Remote controls are typically used to control component devices of an audiovisual entertainment system. These devices include a television display, set-top box, digital video recorder, videocassette recorder, sound system and the like. Users have typically had to use individual remote controls to control each separate device. More recently, universal remote controls allow a user to control multiple devices from one single universal remote control. This is typically done by configuring the different modes of the universal remote control to correspond to different devices. When the universal remote control is in one particular mode, for example a “television” mode, the buttons on the remote control, when pressed, send remote control commands that are received by the television. Switching the universal remote control to “DVR” mode will similarly send commands to the digital video recorder, and so on.